Pokémon Skadee: Showdown in Menfisu City!
by aleisterwolfe2012
Summary: For years I've been conjuring up my own universe within the world of Pokémon. This story here is where I'm doing just that. Anyway, 'Pokémon Skadee: Showdown in Menfisu City' is the story of a 36-year old Pokémon master named Bravo, who is approached by a young, mysterious woman who requests to battle him and his daughter, Cressa, who's a "child Pokémon prodigy".


**NOTE: This isn't finished yet. It's a work in progress, but I thought I'd upload what I have so far. Enjoy...**

**'Pokémon Skadee: Showdown in Menfisu City!' **

**by Eddie White **

Bravo has been a Pokémon trainer for about twenty-five years now, starting at the age of twelve. He's been to every region there is, starting his journey in his home of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. As a smalltown boy, he didn't realize how large and varied the world of Pokémon is until he left Kanto in October of 2000 and headed for Johto. It was in that region, however, that he met the love of his life, a young lady named Glory.

Bravo became acquainted with Glory after battling her older sister, Clair, in Blackthorn City Gym for the Rising Badge. Upon witnessing Bravo deftly defeat her sister, Glory became smitten and chose to accompany him on his quest of becoming a Pokémon master. Bravo was initially wary of her sudden infatuation with him, but he soon warmed up to her. With Clair's blessing (as well as a pocketful of money), they set out for the Hoenn Region on the newly christened S.S. Anne Mark II.

So many years have passed since then, and Bravo has enjoyed every waking moment with Glory. She's been with him through the death of his aunt, uncle and grandmother as well as the death of his first Pokémon, a Pikachu, which he received from Professor Oak at the very beginning of his journey. Even though he was very close with his aunt, uncle and granny, the death of his first companion struck a chord that made everything around morose and uninteresting. He sank into a deep depression that year, and gave up battling for awhile as he tried to cope with the loss. Sometimes, it seemed there was nothing Glory could do to make him feel better, but she never wavered and stayed by him to comfort him in any way possible.

Once Bravo was feeling better, he and Glory packed up their things and headed for the region of Unova in December of 2012. They held temporary residences in Kalos and Alola in between 2012 and 2017, but returned to Unova permanently in February of 2018. It was during this time that Glory became pregnant with their first child, a girl whom they named Cressa after the Pokémon Cresselia, whom Glory was fond of.

After the arrival of baby Cressa, Bravo decided it was time to move and find a new place to call home. Following careful deliberation, he chose the newly discovered region of Skadee, a adequately sized continent housing a bevy of Pokémon not previously seen before. Though his reason for leaving Unova was to raise his daughter in a better environment, he mainly wanted to become a Gym Leader. Once he arrived in Skadee he signed up to take the Gym Leader exam, passing it with flying colors.

Skadee, like the previous region of Alola he stayed in, was just getting acclimated with having a Pokémon League (as well as Gyms) for beginning trainers to compete in. Bravo's gym in particular, the Menfisu City Gym, was the fifth to be sanctioned and recognized by the Global Pokémon Association. Trainers who came to his gym had to have Pokémon that were at least level 40 and before they took on Bravo in combat, had to answer a series of questions about Hip-Hop and anime. Bravo, a lover of Harem-based anime, was specific to include questions about 'To Love-ru' and 'Sekirei', his favorites of that genre.

Bravo is a user of a mixed group of Pokémon types, which is unusual for a Gym Leader, but was allowed based on his aptitude as a Pokémon trainer. Upon defeating him, trainers would receive the Reactive Badge, which raises the resistance of any Pokémon's type weaknesses, as long as they are Level 45 or above. In addition to that, traded Pokémon from Level 40 on up will obey the trainer. In Skadee, Bravo had become a legend as a Gym Leader, with trainers and Gym Leaders traveling from afar to challenge him. He always made it his duty to never go easy on anyone in combat in order to exhibit how harsh the world is outside of Pokémon training and battles, something many had began to forget.

It wasn't something Bravo would ever forget so easily though.

Five years have passed since Bravo first became a Gym Leader, and he's made the most of them by teaching Cressa everything he knows. Though she's only six, she's very receptive. She's a fast-learner just like her father, which shouldn't come as a shock to anyone. Bravo hoped to fast-track Cressa's Pokémon trainer enrollment and acquisition of her license due to her advanced knowledge, but was granted no avail. The regional law required she be eight years old in order to be recognized. Regardless, Cressa was allowed to have unofficial battles with a few of the Gym Leaders and local trainers in order to further her abilities.

Around these parts, Cressa is considered a Pokémon prodigy. And like her father, she does not relent, going all-out on her opponents. However, in contrast to him, she's much more methodical and graceful. It's often stated that even though Bravo is a very talented and strong Pokémon trainer, he is without style and form. He's very savage when in combat, kind of taking a perverse pleasure in defeating his opponent, especially when they present a challenge.

On this day though, father and daughter will both be presented with a challenge the likes of which they have never seen and definitely aren't prepared for.

Bravo and Cressa were practicing outside their riverside home when they were startled by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey! You two there! I want to battle you!"

Turning around to look, they both fixed their eyes on this blue-haired amazon in a silver and purple uniform, the jacket of which was emblazoned with a jagged and giant fuschia-colored 'R' on the chest area.

"Who are you?" Bravo asked as he grabbed Cressa by her hand and pulled her behind him, attempting to remove her from the strange woman's line of sight.

"Please, relax. You have nothing to fear," the woman said in the calmest tone ears had ever heard, "I'm not here to hurt you. I just simply want to battle. I have traveled very far, from the Hoenn region to be exact, and I want to test my skills against yours."

Bravo was stunned, but nonetheless intrigued. The woman paused for a bit and looked up at the sky, squinting her eyes from the bright afternoon sunlight. Surely the heat is killing her in that get-up she's wearing, but she remained poised and unbothered, even as sweat glistened and heavily dripped from her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"See Bravo," the woman continued as she made her way towards him, "I know all about you and the child prodigy that is your daughter. Speaking of which, it's nice to finally see you in the flesh, Cressa. You're so adorable."

The woman giggled, waved and winked her left eye at Cressa, twirling her hair in a playful and flirtatious manner that made Bravo feel quite unsettled.

"Look, if it truly is a Pokémon battle that you seek, miss," Bravo started, "then meet me at my Gym in the next half-hour. Only one battle though, for today is really supposed to be my day off. I'm obliging you _**only**_ because you said you traveled from afar. In any other event, I'd ask you to hold out until tomorrow."

"Oh thank you, Bravo! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" the woman exclaimed full of glee. "You won't regret it! I'm gonna give you **ONE HELL OF A RIDE** when we face each other. If it's not too much to ask though, can your daughter join in too? I'd love to face the Pokémon battle genius that is Cressa of Menfisu!"

"Why are you so fixated on my daughter?" Bravo inquired, nudging Cressa to go in the house.

"Oh...please...no...don't misunderstand," the woman replied with a disgusted look on her face and seemingly on the verge of tears. "I'm not _**that type**_ of person. I only require a battle with her as I'm aware of her near-mastered abilities. That is all. Please don't take me for some child-snatching pervert."

Sadly, the woman was only telling a half-truth, as she wasn't a pervert for the sake of stating facts, but she was there with intentions of taking Cressa back with her. It's something Bravo wouldn't learn until it was too late, however.

A half-hour had gone by, and the woman was seeming like a no-show. Bravo decided he'd stand outside of the gym and wait for her.

"If she doesn't show up in the next fifteen minutes, we're leaving. Understood?" he said to Cressa.

"Of course, Dad, I understand," she replied. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm six though."

"But you are." Bravo said to her, smiling with amusement from her smart-alec attitude. "You aren't an adult. You may have the intelligence and thought processes of one, but you're still just a child. It's because of that reason in particular that I have to be extra careful and diligent when it comes to you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cressa said, exasperated and rolling her eyes.

"Hey. Don't you get an attitude with me."

"Whatever. _Helicopter Dad_." she said under her breath.

"I heard that, munchkateer. Behave."

Cressa burst into a fit of laughter. "You're so corny, Daddy. And old."

Bravo gave a hearty guffaw and said, "Well I'm not too old to do **THIS**!" He lifted her up off the ground and started spinning her in the air, tickling her sides at the same time.

All Cressa could do was laugh and giggle. She laughed, giggled, then laughed and giggled some more. She laughed and giggled so much that she began to wheeze.

"Don't forget she's asthmatic, _Helicopter Dad_." a familiar voice said.

It was Glory. She had been cleaning the gym, getting it prepared for the next battle. Although she was alerted earlier about the arrival of the mysterious woman, that wasn't why she was tidying the place up. To be completely honest, Glory's always cleaning. She claims it's a form of therapy for her, but Bravo and Cressa just see her as a neat-freak. Could it perhaps be a combo of both though?


End file.
